1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium on which contents whose video playback can be controlled by a program running in a virtual machine is recorded, and a video information playback method and a video information playback device for playing back video from the recording medium.
2. Background Art
DVD players are used as apparatuses for playing back video contents such as movies and dramas. The DVD players use navigation commands which are comparatively simple control language in order to control video playback. Besides, Blu-ray players which can play back high-definition recorded contents are gradually prevailing. Blu-ray standards adopt Java virtual machines in order to make complicated and highly interactive contents viewable (see Patent Document 1, for example).